Tough as Nails Soft as A Pillow
by TornadoTori
Summary: Sitama Uzumaki is reaching the goal of best female ninja in history. Of course she has friends to help. OC
1. Sneaking Out Cover Up Shopping

Sitama Uzumaki paced her room, in frustration. She had nothing else better to do, since she was grounded. She was trying to sneak out and go to training with her twin brother and their friends. Her mother peeked her head through door, startling poor Sitama out of her pants.

"Sitama, dear I'll cover for you alright. You go train, and I'll your over protective father that you went to run some errands for me." Her mother said in a hushed voice. Sitama grinned as big as the Cheshire cat and ran to her mother.

"Thanks mom. I owe you big time."

"Yes you do. How about helping me doing laundry, for once in your life?" Her mother laughed, as her daughter's face cringed.

"Mom, you know I hate touching nei-san, and tau-san's underwear." She shuddered, walking down a long hallway, her mother beside her. Her feet where cold against the soft oak, and the smell of peppermint, filled her nose, making her sneeze. Her mother looked at her and smiled.

"The new peppermint leaves aren't bothering you are they dear?"

"No mom, not all." She muttered rubbing her nose. They turned into a huge den area, and received a glance from, a bunch of men sitting around a rectangle table, with a map spread over it.

"Good afternoon gentleman." Sitama bowed, getting small smiles and waves.

"Honey, you're suppose to be in your room are you not?" Her father asked, eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Eh Naruto what did your daughter do this time?" A man with his hair up in a spiked pony-tailed asked.

"Excuse me Shikamaru-kun, but my father thinks I'm going out with someone behind his back. I've been sneaking out late at nights."

"Well I would think the same thing if my daughter or my two boys were doing that." A man with coffee brown hair, and pearl eyes smirked.

"Don't want anyone getting pregnant now do we?" Sitama's faced turned crimson as she stared at a man with black hair.

"Well at least my hair doesn't look like a chicken's a…"

"Alright Sitama, we can't keep the men from their planning alright. Go pick these things up from the grocery store." Her mother slipped a piece of paper in her hands, interrupting her. Sitama stuck her tongue out at all the men, and ran out the door.

"What's wrong with my hair? I like the way its styled." He replied running his hand through his hair.

"Sasuke, what my daughter was trying to say, was, it looks like a chicken ass." Her father snickered at his long time rival.

"Well now that I think about it, it really does." Neji said staring at Sasuke's hair do.

"How much gel do you use every morning?" Shikamaru asked high-fiving Naruto. Sasuke was getting very annoyed at his friends. He was about to punch Naruto, when he heard, "Sasuke-kun! Please don't send Naruto back to the emergency room please!" He sighed and unclenched his fist.

"Thank Kami Sakura's here or else you'd be dead." Sasuke told Naruto viciously.

In the kitchen

"Sakura, have you taken Sasuke-kun to anger management yet?" Ino asked taking a sip of Hinata's homemade latte.

"Yeah he has a really bad attitude that could use some adjusting." TenTen remarked wiping lip gloss from her straw.

"Aw but guys, that's why I married him. Just for being him. But then again you're right it'll make my life much easier." All the women laughed and sipped their lattes.

"I'm glad, that we all met at school." Hinata suddenly brought up.

"Yeah I'm glad our kids grew up together, like we did." Ino sighed, and smiled. Everyone else repeated her actions.

"Well we better go see what the boys are up to. I heard that we'll get a huge mission." Sakura and the other women disappeared into the den gossiping.

Sitama ran for glee, to the "Hang Out." It was a place beyond the forest, with a meadow, that none of the adults knew about. The grass was tall and it was a perfect place to chill or to train. She did a cartwheel and landed in front of her friends.

"The fun has arrived." She said in a sing song voice, and did a little dance. All her friends looked at her and smirked.

"So you got out of your evil father's grasp I presume?" Amie Nara asked hugging her best friend. Sitama nodded and looked down at a small boy about six and ruffled his hair.

"How are you doing today Jon?" The young boy smiled, showing off his teeth.

"You've already lost the loose tooth huh?" She asked, Jon Nara, Amie's little brother. As Sitama knelt down to retie her shoelaces, someone sat on her back.

"About time you got here sis, we were about to start without you." Sitama threw her brother of her back onto the ground.

"About? You know you would never start without me." She smirked, at her younger brother (by 5 minutes) Raian Uzumaki.

"We could of but he insisted we didn't" Three voices told her. She turned around and came face to face with Rin Hyuga, Rei Hyuga, and Keirebu Hyuga.

"I figured you already knew I was coming."

"You always are late you baka." Sitama turned around her fist clenched.

"Don't get started with me Kenshin!" She shouted at Kenshin Uchiha.

"Just ignore him Sakura-chan. You know how he can be. He's very impatient."

"I hear ya loud and clear on that one Tsuki." She smiled her mood swing over. Tsuki Uchiha, smiled back.

"Well let's get started. We don't have all day; I'm supposed to be shopping." Sitama gleamed, ready to train.

Ta-DA!!! This is my first OC. I'm Sitama Uzumaki tehe. I'm the star. 'spotlights shine' Well its two in the flipping morning so goooooodnight peoples!


	2. Vitimans?

Ello people! Im updating since i have a computer in sight tehe! Her ya go!

Sitama breathed in heavily and wiped th sweat from her brow. She smiled and starting doing a victory dance. She won all the training courses and didn't even use the Byukugan. Raian gave his sister a noogie and sheepishly smiled.

"My sister is moving on up there, maybe you'll Hokage like dad." Raian exclaimed.

"No way! Sitama can't even remember her own name sometimes." Kenshin shouted his sister climbing on his back.

"Oh, I swear you are just like your father." Amie and Rin said at the same time.

"Cold like an ice cube." Rei and Keirebu said in unison. Kenshin sighed.

"I guess I am like my father. My mom's told me all kind of stories, but my dad has his good points." He admitted.

"Both of you are hott." Sitama accidently said outloud. All of her friends stared wide-eyed at her.

"What? It's the truth. Now I have to go pick up some groceries." In a flash she was gone, and the wind ruffled the tall grass.

"We better get going, all of our parents are at your house Raian." Jon smiled grabbing Raian's pants, and holding onto him.

"Well I don't need to show the way. We're ninja's for Kami sake's. Beside Sitama might be in trouble by the time we get there." Raian smirked as the group of friends jumped through the dark woods. The sun was setting, making Konoha glow in an orange and pink color. Sitama raced through the market place gathering food, that seemed she had been shopping for three hours.

"Dang. Ka-san put alot of crap on this list. Since when do we get Vitimans?"

I know that might have been a wierd place to stop but my brain is fried... so review please ill update soon i guess. thanks for reading.


	3. The Diary

Sitama opened the door, and all the adults looked up from the coffee table. Hinata stood up and grabbed two bags out of Sitama's hands. Naruto stood up as well, inspecting Sitama's face. She breathed in heavily, wiping sweat from her brow. Sasuke looked at Sitama, and saw someone walk up behind her.

"Sitama you were supposed to be done an hour ago." Naruto started his lecture, as the other kids came up to the doorway. Kenshin tapped Sitama's shoulder, scaring her half to death. She shoved her bags into her dad's hands and turned around glaring at Kenshin.

"Ha-ha very funny smart-ass." She swore some more, moving swiftly through the adults, and going to her room. Sasuke rubbed the top of his son's head and Sakura and Tsuki sighed. Neji and TenTen hugged their children.

"So Sitama beat all of you again?" Shikamura asked, knowing very well Sitama was at training. Naruto looked at Raian and Hinata.

"She sure did daddy!" Jon shouted, and everyone groaned. Out of all the kids, Jon just could not keep a secret. Amie picked up her brother and started proceeding out the door. Shikamura and Ino waved and smiled to everyone, leaving the house. One by one everyone left except for Sasuke and Kenshin. After a huge argument Sasuke won, and Sakura and Tsuki went home to start dinner.

"You always have some secret way to win." Naruto muttered, plopping onto his couch. Raian came stumbling down the stairs, in his pajama's, which consist of a pair of long black shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Oi Teme!" Sasuke looked up and realized Raian was calling Kenshin. Naruto noticed Sasuke look up and he smiled.

"Brings back memories huh?" He asked, watching Kenshin follow Raian upstairs. Sasuke just nodded and looked at the folded map on the table. He was always worried, right before a big mission, which something will happen to the kids while they're gone. Naruto placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Sasuke don't worry. They can take care of themselves." It was always the same speech, but it always calmed Sasuke down.

-In Raian's Room-

Raian and Kenshin sat on the floor, in complete boredom. Kenshin suddenly got a strange smirk on his face. Raian knew that smirk anywhere.

"What are you thinking?" Raian asked, knowing it was good.

"Your parents made Sitama move out her room, into the one beside them didn't they?" He asked a devious look in his onyx orbs. Raian nodded.

"She kept all her stuff in her room. The room she's staying in is the room she always stays in when she gets grounded." Raian stood up, when Kenshin started heading for the door. He opened the door and went across the hallway, and put his ear against the door. No sound came from the room.

"Go in, it isn't like something is going to bite you." Raian pushed Kenshin, and he went into Sitama's room. It was different than he expected.

"Ah, so this is what my sister's room looks like…" Raian commented, sitting on Sitama's not made up bed.

"You've never been in here?" Kenshin asked, searching through a big black dresser, which had light pink cherry blossoms painted on it.

"Hell no, My sister is very protective of her stuff. All I know she's a damn pack-rat. Look she still has the necklace you gave her." He held up a black choker which had a dog made of garnet hanging from it.

"My mom made me get it for her, don't think I wanted too." Kenshin argued, slightly blushing at the sight of Sitama's different color bra's and underwear. Raian smirked, placing the necklace back in a memory box, which was dark purple.

"I didn't say anything near that statement." He got up and felt underneath Sitama's mattress. His hand hit something hard, and he pulled out his hand, his index finger slightly bleeding. He stuck it in his mouth, and used his other hand to pull out what he had found. It was actually two things; a scrapbook and a diary.

"Jackpot!" Raian shouted, getting Kenshin's attention. Kenshin smiled.

"Good job dumb ass you actually did something right for a change." Raian glared and Kenshin ran out of the room into Raian's. Raian closed his sister's door.

"Sorry sis." He mumbled going into his room.

-Sitama's Room-

Sitama sneezed for the fifth time already and looked at the ceiling.

"Stupid boys always talking about me."

Oh!!! It has been updated!!! What deep dark secrets will Raian and Kenshin find out about Sitama? Well I don't know either so I guess you just have to wait. Thx for reading.

LUV YA!!!

-Sitama-


	4. Ever Heard of Privacy?

Sitama opened her eyes and glared at her brother

I'm so sorry for the long update! I've been extremely busy and I haven't had a chance to get on the computer! I miss technology so much…wah…

Sitama opened her eyes and glared at her brother.

"You and Kenshin did what?!" She shouted angrily, at her brother.

The two siblings were currently sitting in Sitama's "groundation room" and Sitama wasn't really cheerful. Kenshin was upstairs waiting for Raian to return.

"Yeah we raided your room." Raian exclaimed not caring she was mad at him. "But it was all Kenshin's idea." He stated. Sitama growled.

"Alright stop lying, it wasn't Kenshin's idea and you know it." She was about to curse him out rapidly but Hinata called them for dinner. Raian stood twice as fast as Sitama did and was already out in the hall.

"Kenshin was the one who took your diary." He muttered as he headed upstairs to get his best friend.

Sitama missed the last thing Raian said, as she hit her wall one good time before going into the dining room. Naruto looked from Hinata to his daughter.

"What did the two boys do this time?" He asked and Hinata perked up in interest.

"They went into my room, without my permission." She mumbled sitting in an empty chair next to Naruto. Naruto stared.

"What is the deal with the going into your room?" Naruto asked. Hinata sighed.

"Ever heard of privacy dad?" Sitama snapped. Naruto frowned.

"Watch your tone honey; you're already in enough trouble." Hinata quickly interrupted, by placing two rice balls on her husband's plate. Naruto smiled at his wife.

"It's almost ready." She laughed as she, placed rice balls on the other plates, and disappeared into the kitchen. Naruto glanced in the kitchen and back at Sitama.

"Sitama?" He asked. Sitama looked up from the floor and to her father.

"Yeah?" She asked hearing the seriousness in his voice.

"Are you dating someone?" He asked, throwing Sitama completely off guard, and her mouth dropped open.

Kenshin and Raian stopped at the top stair when they heard Naruto talking to Sitama.

"Are you dating someone?" They heard, and they glanced at each other.

"Dad, are you fuc…fudging kidding?" Sitama whispered.

"No, and watch your language." He answered back. Sitama sighed.

"Gee, I don't know ask my dimwitted brother, who is listening to us this very moment." She growled tossing a chopstick at Raian's head. Naruto looked up and sighed. Kenshin frowned as him and Raian headed down the stairs.

"Here, you kind of need this." Kenshin told Sitama, handing her the chopstick. His hand brushed hers and she blushed.

Naruto barley noticed this, and smirked. Kenshin felt his pulse race as he sat down beside Sitama. _'Geez what the hell is wrong with me?'_ He thought.

"Hormones." Sitama answered, and Naruto and Raian glanced at her strangely.

"So…" Naruto started turning to his son, "does she have a boyfriend?" He asked. Sitama groaned.

"No, but she likes…"

"Finish that sentence dear brother and I'll stab you with my kantana." Sitama sweetly warned, and Raian slid down in his seat.

"Ok good." Naruto smiled. _'I know who you like Sitama._' Naruto thought teasing his daughter.

"Dad! Shut up!"

"His name starts with a…" Hinata scuttled into the dining area and placed a medium size bowl of ramen in front of Naruto. She smiled at her daughter, and Sitama mouthed a thank you.

"Mom?" Raian asked munching on his rice ball.

"Yes." She answered, one foot in the kitchen.

"You know it is still creepy to eat ourselves you know." He replied, showing his mom, his rice ball, which looked similar to him.

"I can't help it." She muttered, returning to get everyone's ramen.

"I think they're cool." Sitama said with a mouth full.

"Is it because mom makes the rice ball better looking than you?" Raian snickered and Kenshin stifled a laugh.

"Not true." Naruto defended, trying to help Sitama.

Sitama glared, and picked up her plate.

"Whatever. Oh and screw you Raian." She snarled, standing up and leaving the dining area. She slammed her door, making sure everyone heard it.

Kenshin looked at his friend, and stood.

"I'll talk to her." He offered, and left before anyone could argue.

He walked quietly down the hall and knocked on Sitama's door.

"What do you want Kenshin?" Sitama's choked voice asked.

"I came to talk to you, what else I would be here for." He replied back. The door opened, and Kenshin looked down slightly and saw a sad Sitama. He frowned.

"You're crying?" His observation sort of confused him. She sniffed, and stepped inside her room, so he could come in.

"So…" She muttered, wiping her eyes.

He sat down beside her on her bed, and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Well," Kenshin started, not knowing really what to say. Sitama glanced at Kenshin and suddenly maneuvered closer to him. She placed her forehead on his shoulder, and she started sobbing. Kenshin had no idea what to do, but his instincts told him to put his arms around her. He was shocked by his own reaction, and it really surprised Sitama.

"Why did you take my diary?" She asked pain in her voice. Kenshin sighed.

"I wanted to know how much you hated me." He laughed and Sitama giggled, tears disappearing.

"Aw I don't hate you. You're my best friend." She wasn't really about to say she liked him. Kenshin sighed.

"Good." He muttered, not meaning it.

"You must have not read my newest entry." She whispered, but Kenshin heard her. He smirked, the famous Uchiha smirk.

"Oh really?" He asked. Sitama looked up at Kenshin.

"Kenshin? What are you going to do?" She asked getting out of his grasp.

"Oh nothing," he said as he pulled her diary out of his back pocket, "I'm going to do a little reading." He said, and Sitama's face went from sorrow to anger.

"Kenshin Uchiha! You wouldn't dare!" She shouted, as Kenshin stood quickly and flipped to the last page that was written on. Kenshin hopped onto Sitama's bed and held it high. Sitama hopped up beside him, and desperately reached for her diary.

"I'm so happy that Kenshin is spending the night tonight." He imitated a high pitched girly voice. Sitama blushed and managed to get the diary back in time before he read the next part. Kenshin rose an eyebrow and looked at Sitama.

"Something you don't want me to see?" He asked teasingly, jumping onto the floor. Sitama sat down on her bed.

"You think?" She asked, like he was retarded.

"No, I know." He smiled, stuffing the diary in his pocket, to make sure Sitama doesn't take it from him. He turned to Sitama, and he gleamed.

"See you in the morning." He laughed, and walked out of Sitama's room.

"Whatever." Sitama replied, sitting down on her bed in frustration.


End file.
